


Nobel Prize Aspirations

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: In which 3 young men meet and Egon punches a student.





	Nobel Prize Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> The name for this fic is based on the Ghostbusters deleted scene of the same name where it is revealed Peter introduced Ray and Egon.

“I really do appreciate you walking me to class and I hope you don’t think this is a complaint aimed at you but… how many more staircases are we gonna have to climb? In either direction.”

Peter laughed once, sounding only half amused. Ray had met the man in the campus library that morning after decided he was the least intimidating person to ask for directions. He’d almost immediately found himself pulled into a high pace conversation that seemed to discuss his entire life story before Peter offered to take him to the lecture hall himself. It turned out his roommate was the teaching assistant and, in his own words, “I  _ never _ miss a chance to be annoying.”

“Just these and then one floor up inside. You’ll get used to it.”

They walked on in silence for a while, Peter only mentioning when they needed to make a turn. Right before they got to the stairwell he stopped to call out to a woman emptying a trash can.

“How was your Summer, Shirley? Did you miss me?”

“Still married Venkman”

Peter grasped his chest in mock surprise. “You’re breaking my heart! What more will it take to win you over!”

Shirley looked over at Ray. “is he bothering you?” She sounded amused.

“You  _ wound  _ me Shirley! I am  _ wounded _ ! I am walking this young man to class like the absolute gentleman that I am!” Ray cautiously waved, completely unsure how he was supposed to react in this situation.

“Well if you’re on the second floor I’ll warn you there was some yelling up there earlier.” She walked past them, pausing to point meaningfully at Peter. “ _ He _ is trouble”

“See you later Shirl!”

“ _ Goodbye _ Venkman”

Peter smiled as they started up the stairs “she loves me”

“I can see that” Ray replied, causing Peter to laugh genuinely.

“I like you. You know I think we’re gonna get along ju-”

He stopped when they exited the stairwell and realized what the source of Shirley’s yelling must have been. Standing outside the door across from them were two students: a woman clutching her books to her chest and a man blocking her way. The man had a copy of the course catalogue in his hands and seemed to be reading his way through art classes. Based on how defeated the woman looked he had been doing this for a while.

It was Peter who broke the surprised silence first.

“Hey there, what’s happening here? Little start of the semester party?”

The man in question looked up and smiled. “Just helping this little lady figure out what class she’s  _ actually _ supposed to be in. You two can go right ahead in though!” He immediately turned his attention back to the catalogue and continued to read.

Ray felt his face burning with anger and crossed his arms instinctively, pressing his hands into his forearms. He didn’t want to have to deal with this, especially not on his first day.

“This is perfect. No better introduction to your first semester than to see someone get what’s coming to em”

Ray turned toward Peter with a look of utter disgust. “I’m sorry, do you mean to tell me you  _ agree _ with this asshole? What kind of a-”

Peter held up a hand “hold on there kid. I’m not talking about her.”

*ahem*

Ray looked back over to the commotion and realized a third person had arrived. Standing in the doorway was a tall young man clad in a suit, sweater vest, and honest to god bow tie. He adjusted his glasses before stepping out into the hallway, deliberately positioning himself between the woman and her harasser. He turned towards her and smiled slightly.

“I presume you are here for Physics 100?”

“...yes?” the woman replied cautiously, her guard clearly up.

The man in the doorway extended his hand. “My name is Egon Spengler.”

“Jennifer Rosen” she replied, accepting the handshake.

“I’m the TA for the course. Feel free to talk to me if you have any questions” he glanced momentarily at the other occupant of the doorway “or problems with  _ any _ aspect of the class."

“Thank you. I will.” Jennifer smiled at Egon before walking past him into the lecture hall.

Peter turned to Ray and smiled. “I’m talking about him”

With no warning at all Egon Spengler spun towards the man behind him and punched him in the face. Closed fist. Full swing.

He went down like a ton of bricks.

Ray gasped involuntarily at the suddenness of the event and noticed Peter grinning. “Told you”

Egon towered over the prone student and glared down at him.

“If you  _ ever _ harass  _ any  _ of your classmates again I will  _ personally  _ guarantee your  _ removal from this course _ . What's more if I hear from  _ anyone _ that you have tried to prevent a female student from entering a lecture hall due to your  _ disgraceful _ views on gender I will petition for you to be  _ removed _ from this institution  _ myself _ . Do I make myself clear?”

“you  _ punched _ me!”

“ **_do I make myself clear?_ ** ”

“You're crazy man! There are witnesses here you  _ attacked _ me no way in hell are you keeping your job!”

A look of panic briefly crossed Egons face, followed by an equally fleeting look of relief when he saw who the so called witnesses were. Well, half of them at any rate.

“Peter it’s the first day of the semester it is too soon for you to not be in class.”

“There’s a class right here, isn't there?” Apparently Peter could pull off a dangerously convincing face of angelic innocence. This did nothing at all to clarify how exactly Ray felt about his new friend.

“The class that you are enrolled in. For your major. On the other side of campus.”

“That doesnt start for another two minutes  _ mom _ . Besides I've hand delivered a freshman for you to confuse.”

It took Ray a moment to fully process what Peter had meant, at which point he jerked his hand out comically fast. Nice going, Raymond. Very normal.

“Ray Stantz”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ray. Allow me to apologize for my roommate, I'm sure he's done something to warrant it.”

Peter started to say something defensive but was interrupted

“are you  _ kidding _ me?”

The three turned to the shaken bloody nosed figure, having all but forgotten his presence.

“He  _ attacked  _ me!!”

“You fell” Ray deadpanned. It was true, after all. One tends to fall when punched in the face.

“ _ You're all crazy!!” _

Peter stepped forward and flashed a grin worthy of a game show host.

“Well actually, as a psychology major I can assure you we're not the ones who seem crazy right now. Now run along before my friend here decides to mark you as absent. He’s a real stickler for the rules I'm afraid”

The young man opened his mouth as if to say something. Closed it. Opened it. Closed it. Spluttered and, finally, retreated into the lecture hall.

Ray turned to the two men beside him in amazement. “That was-”

“Our responsibility as pupils at this institution. I trust you agree?”

Ray nodded vigorously. “Good. Go to class Venkman”

Peter pouted before heading for the staircase. “Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“This is a  _ lecture _ Venkman. We’ll be in a  _ classroom _ . That already violates your instructions.”

Peter winked at Ray. “I’m sure you can think of something more in my character” he quipped before disappearing into the stairwell.

“Why did he wink at me?”

“I have no idea.”

College was going to be interesting.


End file.
